Attina's Story
by IceDragonAvril1
Summary: Zira's youngest daughter Attina and her best friend Aria get seperated from their family and friends during a storm. After weeks Attian gives up and searches for more cubs to create her own Pride. When she finds her older sister she is forced to choose between her created Pride and her family.


Chapter 1- Birth of a cold-blooded killer

Summary-Zira's youngest daughter Attina and her best friend Aria get seperated from their family and friends during a storm. After weeks Attian gives up and searches for more cubs to create her own Pride. When she finds her older sister she is forced to choose between her created Pride and her family.

Zira let out a exhausted yawn as she let her newborn daughter suckle. Scar wasn't the father of this one but a rouge was,Zira closed her eyes and pushed her daughter away from her. To Zira her daughter was a mistake. The young cub let out a weak mew and her mother sighed,she herself was weak and helpless when she was born. But she was now strong and powerful,maybe her daughter could be the same. The dark lioness pulled her daughter back to her side gently,the newborn mewed thankfully making the dark lioness smile. Zira licked her newborn gently as her daughter suckled. Thinking of a name Zira cuddled her newborn daughter. Attina would be her name,meaning princess and strong leader. Perfect,thought Zira,Attina is perfect.

Days passed and Attina grew quickly,but the light brown hazel-looking cub was not yet old enough to leave the den. Afterall she was only a couple of days old. Zira had begun to love her daughter while this time lasted. Zira thought back to her past. Her mother had done the same thing with her,as though she was told she was,the dark lioness as a cub was michief and adventurous. Her life was full of happiness until her father,Kuzimu lost his mind and attacked Zira's mother Azola, wounding her badly.

Zira had seen it all. Her father killing his pride and nearly killing his queen. The dark tan lioness was interuppted from thoughts of the past by Attina's mew. Turning her red-looking eyes towards her daughter Zira seen Attina looking back,her blue eyes full of concern. Zira smiled slightly and gave her an comforting lick on the head. Attina mewed and started to play with her mother's paws. Her mother lifted a tan paw and let the hazel-looking cub try to catch it. Unfortunately Attina was to young to reach up for the awaiting paw. Zira gave a small giggle and layed her tan paw back down letting Attina chew on the paw with her gums.

Attina suddenly leaned up and cried,knowing the sound of the cry Zira pushed the hazel cub to her stomach,letting the cub suckle. The dark tan lioness layed her head on her paws and sighed,closing her eyes as well. After what seemed like all day a familar yet annoying cry woke the lioness. Zira sleepliey opened her eyes and seen Attina's paws on her nose. Attina was standing up! Zira smiled proudly and lifted her head making the cub slip off. Her 10 day old cub was standing up! And none of her other seven cubs stood up at this age.

Zira's smile suddenly disappeared when a dark shadow covered the light in the dug-out den. As a familar face entered Zira growled,the lion was the father of Attina. _What's Buko doing here!_ The dark tan lioness thought to herself angerliey. The lion didn't speak as he walked towards Zira and Attina. The young cub was pushed behind her mother by a tan paw. Attina mewed in fear. That lion was huge and scary! The lion called Buko shook his wet fur off sending water everywhere,once his fur was dry Attina could see his coat was dark orange looking.

Zira watched as Buko lifted his brown maned head up to the cieling,slowly following his gaze as she growled the dark tan lioness relized there was more lionesses and lions above her dig-out. Suddenly growling Buko lashed out at Zira,who caught his paw in her jaws. Roaring in pain as Zira yanked a claw off Buko lashed out at Zira's eye. Giving the dark tan lioness a slap in the face Buko grabbed Attina,who cried out in fear. Buko turned his back towards Zira. Knowing he'd kill her daughter Zira leaped on his back roaring and digging her claws into his spine. The dark-orange lion roared in pain and sent a small Attina flying through the air.

Feeling jaws clamp around her small body Attina mewed in fear but the jaws were soft and mother-like,suddenly the body that was holding her hit the ground with a thud. Thought Attina couldn't hear very well her ears made out the name 'Vitani'. Obviously this Vitani lioness was her sister, her blue eyes made out the shape of a large lion ontop of a pale orange lioness. Her ears made out female roars before she went unconsious.

Zira staggered out of the den to see Buko ontop of her daughter. Growling in anger she leaped forward and through the lion off of her Vitani,telling her to run Zira relized what Buko did to her second eldest daughter,he impregnanted her! Outraged Zira jumped at the smirking Buko. Seeming to know Zira would be outraged Buko ducked and sent the dark tan lioness over the cliff and into the river. Screaming Zira hit the water with a splash,struggling to swim back up she had a flashback of Kiara throwing her into the raging river._ I am to old to fight this river once again..but I have got to try..for Attina's sake.._Zira told herself. Her head popping out of the raging river Zira pulled herself out on a small island she had spotted.

Hearing a voice over head. It was Buko,suddenly a scream was heard through the old lioness's ears. Vitani! Zira looked up to see Buko dangling Vitani over the cliff. Gasping Zira's eyes went wide. He was going to drop her! Zira roared and went splashing back into the river just as Vitani was dropped. When the pale lioness hit the water,jaws clamped to her scruff. Zira pulled Vitani to the small island and weakly let go of her to be mother daughter.

Whispering goodbye Zira let the river take her away. Above Kovu,Attina's adopted brother, had her in his jaws carrying her to a light orange lioness with orange eyes. Barely hearing the names 'Kiara' and 'Kovu' Attina opened her blue eyes. She looked up to see a motherly-smile looking down on her from the lioness called Kiara. Eyes widening Attina quickly sat up and backed away. Just to retrieve a gasp from Kiara. What? Was she suprised Attina could stand and open her eyes at 6 days old? Or something else?

Attina looked around for something Kiara could be gasping at besides her. Nothing but stone around the hazel cub. So it must be her."W-What". Attina spoke for the first time in her short life. Kiara shook her head and motioned for Attina to come. The hazel cub started forward before noticing three cubs by Kiara's stomach. A dark brown one. A orange-like one and a scrawny tan cub with a stripe on her head.

Kiara noticed Attina was staring at her cubs and gave a giggle. She said their names. The dark brown one as Haka,the orange-like one Mufasa and the scrawny tan female with a stripe on her head as Aria. Attina slightly gave a fake smile and curled up in a corner. Kiara frowned and called for some lioness called Sarafina."Sarafina..Attina isn't eating,is it time for her to eat meat? She's 9 or 10 days old..". Kiara told the light-brown orange lioness.

Sarafina explained to Kiara she needed milk at her age and took Attina to some lioness called Zyra. Who claimed to be the daughter of Zira. Zyra looked just like Zira but with a darker coat. It was Attina's sister. Zyra had a cub around Attina's age,which made Attina feel at home. Hearing the words 'You can eat to' Attina hungerliey started to suck at Zyra's stomach. After her fill Attina curled up in her sister's paws beside Zyra's cub called Zumi. Attina awoke about an hour later to find Zyra missing. She called out her name before she struggled up,once she was on her paws the hazel cub went looking for her older sister.

It was two hours later Kiara had found Attina and took her to the PrideRock den. As the queen set Attina down the hazel cub seen many other lioness crowded underneath a small ledge-like bed. Kovu was on the ledge-like bed. Opening his green eyes he looked over to Kiara who was making her way through the crowd followed by a slowly walking Attina. Telling Kovu that Attina was sleeping with their family for the night Kiara rested her head on her paws,Kovu gave a slight smile and welcomed Attina to the ledge-bed. Attina climbed up and curled beside Kiara's side.

As the rain started Attina opened her eyes. It was the first storm she'd ever seen. Of course she'd be curious! Attina silently walked toward the cave exit and sat down. Watching the ran pour down,Attina's eyes grew big. _So cool!_ She thought as she started out the exit. _**BOOM**_. Went the thunder. Attina screeched and dove back into the den. Bad idea. Bad idea! Attina sat from the ledge-like bed and watched the storm the rest of the night.


End file.
